boarding school 101
by eviltwins002
Summary: not much to put here all you need to do is read. And remember theres a reason its M.
1. People

B0ARDiNG SCH00L 101

populiars

Boys:

Michael: 18,

tall, tan, toned

he has black hair and lime green eyes. he plays sports and is a total lover boy. hes just plain irristible.

to bad he not single.

Daniel: 18,

tall,lean,sexy

he got dark black hair and sea foam green eyes, as for personality,

hes quite the charmer but hold back girls hes taken

John: 18

Tall, pale,and shirtless

he had dishwater blonde hair with some light blonde highlight, don't stare to deeply into his ocean blue eyes,

you might just dround. does this hottie have a secret? you tell me.

Jason: 18

Tall, rip, a total parter

with his brown hair skater stlye and are his eyes hazel. this dream machine has a knack for parties,

but youve been warned hes got a girlfriend and shes always pmsy.

Josh: 16

medium, bad boy, and LOSER

this black hair green eyed geekd, is self explanitory,

with no popular friends, and a wealthly family this guy can't even buy friends. wait he has a brother and sister? humm?

Girls:

Brandi: 17

tall,pretty,rich

this princess with her long brown hair and bright brown eyes, is someone you don't want to mess with,

as co-captin of cheer, she can't be single can she? Nope, sorry boys don't hold your breath. you might pass out.

Crystal: 17

tall,persusave,sexy

with her hazel eyes and long silky curls cascading down her back, not to mention her killer curves.

this angel isn't much of an angel, she 100 attitude, but with being cheer captin its a given.

poor boys you look like puppies, if your good she might throw you a bone.

but hands off this sweetie pie, unless you want a black eye.

Naomi: 16

tan,tall,taken

this hottie has dark brown eyes and hair to match, this fashionista is third in comand at cheer.

Boys you can look, but don't touch this isn't a party store. Besides this walking mamista is taken.

Shannon: 16

short,slim,secretive

with her baby blue eyes and long blond hair, this bitch is worth a grab at.

she the outcast of the popular kids, but wait why would she be hanging with them?

and whos her lover. be carful shes carring a secret, to die for?

major flirts:

boys

Emmett: 18

body,body,and body.

with his brown curly hair and brown eyes, this amazing guy will have your head turning.

But this guy has his sights set on one, and only one.

Jasper: 18

lean,sensitive,smart

blond hair blue eyed is there any need to say more.

Have a problem turn to him he will always be there for him,

but when it comes to girls he likes 'em spunky and loaded with personality.

Edward: 18

toned,brains,balls

no more needed to say,

his auborn hair and eyes that shine like emerlds themselves,

he needs someone to understand him compeletly,

one night with him he'll rock your world, quite litterlly.

girls:

Alice: 17

short,cute,spunky

short black hair and ice blue eyes, this little ball of spunk will have you asking for more,

she likes the mall and loves to be loved,

so some love and you'll be getting some back later.

Bella:17

medium,hot,amazing

with her medium long brown hair and brown eyes, shes like a little kid you can't say no to,

she likes to have things her way and is completly spontanious not even a mind reading could figure her out.

Rosalie:17

Attitute,butt,body

her blond hair flows down her back and it brings out the hazel in her eyes,

she has sex apeal and will leave you wanting more everytime.


	2. prolouge

PROLOGE

the populiars

**Crystal, Brandi, Naomi, and Shannon are all BFF'S.**

**Crystal is dating Michael who is BFF'S with Brandi's BF Danil. **

**Michael and Danils other BF is John who has a secret obession with Naomi,**

**Who is currentlly sleeping with Shannon, Michaels younger sister,but Shannons not staying so loyal, **

**No she's secretlly doing it, with her twin Brother who Idalizes Jason, **

**Crystals not so single older brother.**

major flirts

**Rosalie, Alice, and Bella are as close as friends can get.**

**Rose is Emmetts eye candy, and she has no problem giving him a taste.**

**Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are the three ultra sexy brothers everyone knows.**

**Alices has easily got jaspers attention with her small frame and her amazing personality.**

**While Edwards so wrapped up in his own world to even notice when the equilly sexy Bella started to rock it.**

**they only have one problem...**

the school's teachers

When a group of young sexy althetic girls join coach james class, problems arise. 

Will he be willing to loose his job to keep them happy?

Theres something funny tasting about this water. 

A teacher and student can not have any type of relationship going on. 

Its forbidden, but when something happens to the math teacher Mr. Kegger's water gets spiked.

He realizes he has a thing for Amanda a freshman first hour class, what risks are they willing to take.

While a very kinky Physical science teacher is obsessed with reproduction


End file.
